User talk:Akiza'sRose66
=Archived= I decided to archive my Talk Page, with the help of BEWK. Nothing else has changed, and the same rules apply. Rules * 1. Attempt to use proper English. It's fine if English isn't your first language, but leave your "y's", "u's", and "idk's" for the chatboxes, not my Talk page. * 2. Cursing is not tolerated, at all. Any vulgar language will be deleted on sight, so don't waste your or my own time. * 3. If you want me to make a deck for you, or if you need help with an existing deck, go here for additional rules. Other than that, use your own common sense for what you think might be right or wrong, and have a nice day.--Akiza Izayoi (talk • ) 00:45, July 2, 2010 (UTC) ---- :Fixed. It looks great. I added a divider just to separate the rules from comments. If you want to eliminate the table of contents from your talk page, add to the top of the page. 00:55, July 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Your welcome. I believe the connection between your signature and Talk page is fine now, as far as I can tell. 01:27, July 2, 2010 (UTC) = hello = i have a question, i wanna start dueling, but i have no clue whats going on i just signed up on this the otehr day and im dominating on the deck help thread, i would like to start dueling people but not sure what to do help me?TeamCheckMate (talk • ) 03:58, July 2, 2010 (UTC) i have a yvd up-yo-date, wanna verse?TeamCheckMate (talk • ) 05:20, July 2, 2010 (UTC) do you wanna be host my user is Morke Sverd TeamCheckMate (talk • ) 05:53, July 2, 2010 (UTC) im server: im going to be CLIENT to AkizaIzayoiTeamCheckMate (talk • ) 06:00, July 2, 2010 (UTC) try inuyashaxl5TeamCheckMate (talk • ) 06:06, July 2, 2010 (UTC) one sec making my current six samurai buildTeamCheckMate (talk • ) 06:27, July 2, 2010 (UTC) =Decks for Free!= Thanks for the page revision. It was a good idea, putting the deck statuses on the requests. It wasn't out of line at all, I really appreciate it. And as for your second point, it should be here under spellcaster lockdown. Thanks for the help. Oh, and would you mind watching the Decks for Free! discussion page, for me? I'm going to ask all deckmakers to watch it so that I can communicate with you all more easily. Again, thanks. --Tantara (talk) 10:45, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey sorry about not signing my "deck for free post" wasn't sure how to do it to be honest. I like your page. At first i thought all this "yugioh" was really corny and for geeks, but it is really addicting now that I finally gave it a chance and it's a great way to spend time with my children. Thanks again for the heads up and please let me know how if i need to fix anything in my post. I am new to the forum things too. thanks again.oh by the way i was just wondering if you spent a lot of money building all your decks or did you like trade alot etc. I just hope i can get something fun and competitive to work with. take care.--hixonr28 (talk • ) 03:32, July 11, 2010 (UTC) =Happy Fourth of July!= Yo and happy fourth of July unless you aren't in America. Fallensilence (talk • ) 05:57, July 5, 2010 (UTC) =Zeta Ladies= Hey, Nice Deck. Very Interesting. Would I be able to use that Idea, not take the Decklist but use the Idea because I have always wanted to make a good Zeta Reticulant Deck.Brodster (talk • ) 07:27, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I will give Credit. Also I'm not the best Deck builder but if I think of anything good for the Deck I will let you know. Also I really like Night's End Sorcerer, thats a really good Card with Zeta. Brodster (talk • ) 07:34, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah. Bugger. That would of been a Deadly Combo. Maybe I might add in Caius? I will post my Deck when I have finished on your Talk page if you want. Brodster (talk • ) 07:54, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Ok, so what did you do in a Duel. To win did you just remove from play there Monsters and Attack Directly? or Did you Burn to Win? Brodster (talk • ) 08:11, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Ok thanks for the Information. Will start trying to build it Tomorrow. Brodster (talk • ) 08:35, July 6, 2010 (UTC) I found a good Card for your Deck. Magical Dimension. Lets say you have 2 Tokens and a Fortune Lady Dark on the Field (its an example so s/t don't matter lol) and you have a Fortune lady in your Hand. You use Magical Dimension, Tribute a Token to Special Summon that Fortune Lady from your Hand and then you get to Destroy a Monster! Also if you special Summoned Fortune Lady Water well than you can Draw 2 Cards! Although I'm not 100% sure if Fortune Lady Water would miss the timing or not. Could you confirm it please? Brodster (talk • ) 10:53, July 6, 2010 (UTC) =Just one Question.....= I just HAVE to ask this. How did you get scar-red nova dragon and shooting star dragon and formula synchron? I really need those cards and it would really improve my synchro deck. Apolonirr (talk • ) 23:25, July 6, 2010 (UTC) = Request: Aznskills90214 = Hey, I've seen you around and have talked with you in discussions before. I respect your ideas and think that you are a strong duelist(cuz I've read the umm...Duelist Terminal? thingy...with your Shooting Star Dragon battle.) Anyway I would like for you to give me some advice on my main deck. Also I need help to take a couple things out for A bottomless trap hole and stardust road(maybe). Any other improvements you can think of would be great, thank you :) Aznskills90214 (talk • ) 02:24, July 7, 2010 (UTC) *Hey no problem, thank you for taking the time to help me fix up my deck. I would also like to ask if you could fit Black Horn of Heaven in there. 2. If you are ever free, I would like to ask you to a duel. However, I do not have a YVD, but if another person asks me to make one, I should lol. Aznskills90214 (talk • ) 13:45, July 9, 2010 (UTC) = Hey = I know you're probably busy with a lot on this Wikia, as your talk page shows, but do you YVD duel? And if so, do you want to duel against me?--Yugioh DED (talk • ) 04:28, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Sure. I don't mink being your deck tester. Haha, but yeah, don't hesitate to ask for a duel. Just set up a time and I'll probably make time to work with your schedule. I would love to show you my Batterysworns.--Yugioh DED (talk • ) 01:43, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Sure. Well I'm 99% sure I'm in Central Standard Time Zone, so it's an hour earlier than your zone; 8:45....er, as of right now, 8:50.--Yugioh DED (talk • ) 01:51, July 9, 2010 (UTC) By the way, I dueled Aznskills with the deck you edited. Nice job. He won.--Yugioh DED (talk • ) 01:56, July 9, 2010 (UTC) O__O'. Great. Well, I'm sure it'll dominate once you're done with it. But yeah, whenever you want to YVD duel, or any other type of duel, just let me know. By the way, for YVD, I've attempted to make a real account on it for forever. I've made two accounts on xerocreative, yet it says "Connection Error" everytime I want to verify my account on YVD, so I had no choice but to resolve to using a bunch of numbers as my IP. That won't be a problem when/if we duel on it, right?--Yugioh DED (talk • ) 02:52, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Now? Well then, my IP issss.......wait, it's on my page. Let me open another taaaabbbb..........................It's 99.189.199.164<--. What's yours? And shall I host?--Yugioh DED (talk • ) 03:02, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Still on?--Yugioh DED (talk • ) 07:06, July 9, 2010 (UTC) = YVD = wanna duel?TeamCheckMate (talk • ) 08:05, July 9, 2010 (UTC) = Hah = I see you got off. Well whenever you want to test a deck, or just duel for fun, contact me.--Yugioh DED (talk • ) 17:41, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Sure. Just give me a time. I'll probably be able to work with your schedule. I'm actually working on my real DED deck. Do you think Neo-Spacian Grand Mole is needed?--Yugioh DED (talk • ) 18:15, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. What's my Stardust killer though? I already got a Frog FTK and Infernity killer (I'm putting in Eradicator and taking out Mirror Force). Hm, I guess Plasma would be the Stardust killer. Does that sound good?--Yugioh DED (talk • ) 18:22, July 9, 2010 (UTC) = YVD = How do i do the virtual dueling thing? Jon Kovacs (talk • ) 18:24, July 9, 2010 (UTC) = YVD = You want to duel? I have a deck made... Jon Kovacs (talk • ) 19:27, July 9, 2010 (UTC) wanna duel?TeamCheckMate (talk • ) 19:56, July 9, 2010 (UTC) alright thats fine, when your fee thenTeamCheckMate (talk • ) 20:13, July 9, 2010 (UTC) if you're interested in a yvd i'm on wif the god deck.. i'm trying to test it out.. Jon Kovacs (talk • ) 22:43, July 9, 2010 (UTC) = Decks for Free Page = I apologize for the confusion on the decks for free page. I'm currently going through testing to become a deck builder. Tantara asked me to take the deck on as a trial deck. Once again, I apologize for the confusion but you can check with Tantara if you wish. Hpboy111 (talk • ) 15:44, July 10, 2010 (UTC) you seem slumped, need help making deck lists for people?TeamCheckMate (talk • ) 16:41, July 10, 2010 (UTC) i find that the new fabled monsters coming out are really good, they are a good deck that doesnt go over-board like infernity or x-saber and yea i have some experience with fabledTeamCheckMate (talk • ) 06:13, July 11, 2010 (UTC) irc? whats thatTeamCheckMate (talk • ) 06:17, July 11, 2010 (UTC) i dont really understand how to start itTeamCheckMate (talk • ) 06:23, July 11, 2010 (UTC) the whole thing, its kinda confusingTeamCheckMate (talk • ) 06:31, July 11, 2010 (UTC) is it mibbit?TeamCheckMate (talk • ) 06:40, July 11, 2010 (UTC) it sent me to a new website mibbitTeamCheckMate (talk • ) 06:43, July 11, 2010 (UTC) keeps sending me to mibbits web chat what do you wanna know about fabled? Haha. Let me finish dueling this one round, promise. Okay?--Yugioh DED (talk • ) 00:31, July 12, 2010 (UTC) use quickdraw synchronTeamCheckMate (talk • ) 06:04, July 12, 2010 (UTC) =Huh..thank you for the advice= I do have pretty much all the monsters you listed and magic cards, however despite the name of the deck(the name is only because I couldn't think of anything better), I don't really want a straight up generic dragon deck. I've always believe that my monster build is pretty good aside from maybe dropping Des Feral Imp and Masked of Darkness or replacing Witch of the Black Rose for another Mist Valley Soldier. I feel like you have a pretty low opinion of my deck build, so could you please duel me, when you're free of course, just so you could see how the deck actually works? Then maybe you could understand why I put it together. *I am not rejecting your advice, please don't think that. I thank you for them, but one quick question..what would I do to synchro summon? If I take out all but dragons, I'm only left with 2 level 1 tuners. Aznskills90214 (talk • ) 14:02, July 12, 2010 (UTC) *Oh woah, is that the deck template I gave you?...wow Miracle Locus hasn't been in this deck for ages, I should really, redo this, and show you the new one, that's why you don't like the traps. Umm sorry -_-. Aznskills90214 (talk • ) 17:13, July 12, 2010 (UTC) I'll get on now XD. I update my Batterysworns, so yeah, it's like a test for me too.--Yugioh DED (talk • ) 17:00, July 12, 2010 (UTC) *Actually...The new template only changed 2 cards, I will however try to put in a torrential like you said, but I think two bottomless should take care of any thoughts coming around. Do you think a Starlight Road would just be a waist of space or no? Aznskills90214 (talk • ) 17:21, July 12, 2010 (UTC) thak you!!!! thank you ever so much for helping me! at first i thought you forgot about me, but i kept waiting ad you didnt forget me! im ever so glad! you did say to ask you questions right, because i have one. i just got 3 Psychic Overloads and i was wondering if i should put them in this deck because its a Pot of Avarice, but for psychics User:Gengar Griffen hello hello again. i have some questios to ask. im sorry if i feel like a fly to you. i was just wondering, since shining darkness is out and that Black-Winged Dragon seems to be good, will it be good enough to put inside this deck since he caa turn any damage onto me by my field spell, and the only then bad is 700 points weaker? and i got Rainbow Lifeand it can be helpful as well. and i also got Telekinetic Charging Cell, i was thinking that would these cards be good in this deck? User:Gengar Griffen I am ever so glad that your kind enough to help me. i love this childrens card game so much. but i suck at building decks, it always blows up in my face. i wish there was a way to show you how very happy i am that were friends User:Gengar Griffen Armed Samurai Deck The reason why I left out United we Stand is because it is expensive, far more expensive than Axe of Despair. Same goes for Sakuretsu Armor vs. Dimensional Prison. I had a limit of $100 and I was already up to 95 with what I had. I had to substitute cards that I would have liked to use for more common cards that were cheaper. But thank you for an opinion on the deck. I'm always looking to improve myself and any critisism is appreciated. Hpboy111 (talk • ) 23:53, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Well when I was looking at different prices for cards, I made two estimates, one which was made of the absolite worst prices I could find for any card, (that's what added up to the $95), and one using the lowest possible prices I could find, this one added up to about $50 dollars. I always go off of the worst case scenario since I never know what can happen. It's quite possible that I could have swapped them, but I played it safe. I do that with anything and everything and so far it has served me well. Hpboy111 (talk • ) 00:26, July 13, 2010 (UTC) He hasn't gotten back to me yet, but thank you and I look forward to working with you and the other deck builders should he say yes. Hpboy111 (talk • ) 00:56, July 13, 2010 (UTC) I need a test run this time I need to see what to take out for 1 Destiny Hero - Dasher and 1 Dark Grepher. It's either between 2 Destiny Hero - Doom Lords or 2 Destiny Hero - Fear Mongers. I would like it if I could duel you to decide which one gets more jobs done better in two 2-3 matches. Message me when you can duel. (I'll host by the way).--Yugioh DED (talk • ) 02:43, July 13, 2010 (UTC) It doesn't matter, except for FTKs and Infernities.....just saying. I'm trying to see which monster gets the job done better, so I'm going to need to duel multiple decks. (I honestly think Doom Lord will be better, buuuutttt I have my slight doubts.) --Yugioh DED (talk • ) 02:54, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Cool duel you might want to see It's here. I used Dragunity against Nobody-'s Vision Blue Frogs. Runer5h (talk • ) 23:54, July 13, 2010 (UTC)Runer5h Oh, and another thing. Want to duel with your new, Fanged Bamboochute deck? Runer5h (talk • ) 02:21, July 14, 2010 (UTC)Runer5h Gadget Opression Yes please I would like to some help on my gadget opression deck. I was just wondering what your thoughts on what a gadget opression build would look like. Also here's what I have to far, price range is around hopefully $30 or $40 bucks although I might already have the cards you would suggest. (talk) 06:19, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Create an account and sign your post, so I can help you.--Akiza Izayoi (talk • ) 06:37, July 14, 2010 (UTC) There we go I just made a account, I think it should work now .... Cardcaster (talk • ) 06:44, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Thank you very much for making the decklist for the God Deck! Jon Kovacs (talk • ) 13:20, July 15, 2010 (UTC) I'm available if at anytime you want to duel. By the way, I saw your duels on the Duel Terminal page; what do you use to get it on there? Do you not use YVD?--Yugioh DED (talk • ) 20:18, July 15, 2010 (UTC) ...sorry.... i didn't mean to cause any trouble... (V_V) Jon Kovacs (talk • ) 23:01, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Sure, just tell me when. Are you also testing Scraps at the moment?--Yugioh DED (talk • ) 03:31, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Alrighty, I'll host, and I'll be waiting. By the way, if you want me to stop with my side-conversations, it's fine.--Yugioh DED (talk • ) 04:37, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Alrighty, if you're sure. Anyways, I'll be waiting.--Yugioh DED (talk • ) 04:46, July 16, 2010 (UTC) do you want to yvd duel? Jon Kovacs (talk • ) 14:25, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Ahahh. I dozed off. Sorry about that. And don't worry if you took a long time. So yeah, just set up a time for today and I'll work with it.--Yugioh DED (talk • ) 16:25, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Alrighty, so later on tonight than. GET YOUR GA..................wow.--Yugioh DED (talk • ) 17:18, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Sure why not. I'll host.--Yugioh DED (talk • ) 17:29, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Duel my Batterysworns please?--Yugioh DED (talk • ) 03:58, July 17, 2010 (UTC) It's fine. Just set up a time, of course. I need the tests for the Sworns. I want to start getting a move on with actually making the deck in real life. All I need is 12-13 more cards, mainly consisting of the Lightsworn stuff.--Yugioh DED (talk • ) 04:15, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Easing Up Hey, I finished my trial for Tantara yesterday, and I, knowing how busy and swamped with requests that you are, would allow me to do the Silent Lockdown, Naturia, and Inca Requests. I can take no as an answer, and I don't need to do all three. Thanks in Advance. Drew-Gi-Oh! (talk • ) 16:56, July 17, 2010 (UTC)